


Set me free

by MinatoKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinatoKun/pseuds/MinatoKun
Summary: Au départ Hinata pensait que ce n’était qu’une passade. Que ça allait passer, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu’ils s’aimeraient à nouveau comme des adolescents, qu’il lui referait l’amour avec passion, qu’il l’inviterait faire de longues promenades, qu’il lui parlerait de ses journées, de ses rêves, de ses aspirations, qu’ils auraient enfin cet enfant. Cet enfant qu’elle désirait tellement fort. Mais rien n’était redevenu comme avant. Le silence était devenu leur nouvelle habitude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Une autre histoire que je publiais sur Fanfiction.net et que j'ai du changer de plateforme à cause d'une spammeuse.

* * *

Hinata tricotait une écharpe. C’était déjà la troisième de la semaine. Elle en avait fait une bleue, une rouge, et désormais elle travaillait sur une écharpe argentée. Ses mains étaient habilement mises à l’ouvrage tandis que son esprit vagabondait de pensées en pensées. La jeune fille s’ennuyait. Et cela était peu dire. Elle n’avait pourtant jamais été le genre de personnes qui souffraient de la solitude, mais ces derniers temps cela était beaucoup plus qu’elle ne pouvait supporter. En effet la jeune femme passait ses journées seules dans cette grande maison où son mari l’abandonnait chaque jour. Elle savait que Naruto ne le faisait pas par volonté. Il était l’Hokage après tout, il n’avait simplement plus assez de temps à lui consacrer. Elle savait très bien que cela arriverait quand elle l’avait épousé, elle ne pensait simplement pas que ce serait aussi dur. Après tout n’avait-elle pas tout ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu ? N’était-t-elle pas la femme de Naruto Uzumaki, le seul homme qu’elle n’ait jamais aimé ?

_« Ne perds pas confiance »_ se disait-t-elle souvent en imaginant le sourire rassurant de l’homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Sa vie toute entière était consacrée à Naruto, tandis qu’elle devait le partager avec le monde entier. Depuis que le jeune homme avait réalisé son rêve de devenir Hokage, il était l’homme le plus important du village de Konoha, et avec son action durant la Grande Guerre il était aussi probablement l’homme le plus important de tout le monde ninja. Mais c’était aussi le mari d’Hinata, celui qu’elle aimait plus que tout. Elle savait qu’elle devrait déjà être satisfaite par cette situation, mais après avoir goûté l’amour, elle ne pouvait plus supporter une telle solitude.

« _Quand m’a-t-il touché pour la dernière fois ?_ » se demanda-t-elle en continuant à s’appliquer sur son ouvrage. Alors que des images venaient lui réchauffer l’esprit elle poussa un long soupir. _« Deux mois ? Trois ? Quatre peut-être_ » tenta-t-elle de se souvenir. Avant Naruto semblait insatiable. Il avait sans cesse envie, et Hinata avait même parfois l’impression de manquer d’endurance. Quelle ironie quand aujourd’hui elle pense que c’est lui qui est toujours en train de refuser ses avances. « _Pas ce soir Hima, je suis fatigué_ » disait-il toujours quand Hinata esquissait un geste un tant soit peu intime envers son mari. Hinata se doutait bien que son mari avait beaucoup de travail et qu’il était épuisé mais n’avait-il plus jamais envie ? Avait-il perdu toute envie ? Etais-ce à cause de lui ? A cause d’elle ? N’était-elle plus assez jolie ? Plus assez intéressante ? Hinata se posait ses questions presque un millier de fois par jours sans avoir de réponse. Alors elle tricotait, encore et encore.

Elle tricotait, mais elle cuisinait aussi. Elle cuisinait, nettoyait, récurait, jardinait. Toujours enfermée à l’intérieur elle tenait sa maison. C’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Depuis un an déjà elle avait été retirée du service actif des ninjas et ne participait donc plus à aucune mission. Naruto lui avait dit que c’était dangereux pour la femme du Hokage de participer à des missions. « _Tu risques de te faire kidnapper ou pire juste parce que tu es ma femme_ » avait-il expliqué en expliquant sa radiation à sa femme. Au départ Hinata avait accepté sans mot dire, elle comprenait le point de vue de Naruto, et surtout elle ne voulait pas mettre son mari dans l’embarras dans le cas d’un enlèvement. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s’écoulait (beaucoup plus lentement désormais) elle ne comprenait plus vraiment les raisons de cet isolement forcé. Surtout que cela ne concernait pas seulement les missions à l’extérieur du village, mais aussi n’importe quel type d’activité qu’elle aurait pu exercer en dehors de chez eux. En effet, pendant un temps Hinata avait travaillé à l’Académie comme professeur. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié cette expérience, sentant qu’elle était utile. Elle formait les générations suivantes et participait ainsi à l’effort des ninjas pour le village. Mais un jour Naruto était rentré à la maison avec des roulés à la cannelle et lui avait expliqué qu’elle ne pourrait plus exercer son métier d’enseignante. « _Ecoute Hinata, les gens pensent que la femme du Hokage ne devrait pas être enseignante,_ avait-il commencé d’une voix douce. _Ca manque un peu de prestige tu vois,_ avait-il ajouté en se grattant nerveusement l’arrière du crâne. _C’est Shino qui te remplacera_ , » avait-il ajouté avant de partir s’enfermer dans son bureau . Une fois encore Hinata n’avait rien dit. Elle ne pouvait pas enseigner ? Et alors ? Elle avait Naruto, et ils étaient heureux tous les deux.

Après cela Naruto lui avait dit que ça serait peut-être mieux qu’elle reste à la maison le temps qu’ils lui trouvent une activité adéquate avec son nouveau statut de femme du Hokage. Hinata restait donc à la maison, mais commençait à se demander si une telle activité existait. N’était-elle pas condamné à rester ici ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça non ? Naruto rentrait alors tous les soirs à la maison, et ils faisaient même encore l’amour de temps en temps. Mais ça c’était avant. Avant qu’il n’arrive cette terrible épreuve. Et depuis il ne l’a touchait plus, rentrait de plus en plus tard, et ne faisait même plus l’effort de lui faire la conversation. Hinata aurait pu vivre avec un fantôme qu’elle aurait eu plus d’interaction avec lui qu’elle n’avait actuellement avec son mari.

_«Tu as perdu trop de poids_ » lui avait-il dit le dernier soir qu’il était rentré relativement tôt. Il était en train d’enlever ces chaussures quand il avait prononcé cette phrase de but en blanc. Hinata était en train de couper des légumes dans la cuisine pour le diner. Elle s’était retournée, attendant que son mari vienne la saluer. Mais Naruto était monté directement dans son bureau pour n’en redescendre qu’à une heure très avancée de la nuit quand la jeune fille était déjà couchée depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne s’était pas couchée avant de s’être examinée sous toutes les coutures. Et c’était vrai qu’elle semblait avoir minci ces derniers temps. Ses bras semblaient s’être ramollis, et n’avaient plus la force qu’ils avaient autrefois. Ses jambes étaient fermes mais manquaient d’appuis. Depuis quand ne s’était-elle plus entraînée ? Depuis quand n’avait-elle pas activé son Byakugan se demandait-elle en frottant ses yeux usés par les trop nombreuses larmes qu’elle avait versées tout le long de sa vie. « _Est-ce que je sais même encore me battre_ ? » se demandait-elle en boucle alors qu’elle tentait de trouver le sommeil.

Depuis un moment Hinata ne dormait plus que d’un seul œil. Elle était toujours à l’affût. Depuis que Naruto rentrait de plus en plus tard, elle tentait toujours de l’attendre. Elle ne pouvait seulement dormir avec sérénité lorsqu’elle sentait son mari se glissant dans leurs lit. Alors qu’avant ils pouvaient trainer la journée entière sous les draps, Naruto ne passait plus que très peu d’heures dans leur lit. C’était déjà le petit matin quand il rentrait sous la pointe des pieds (pensant sûrement qu’elle dormait). L’hôte du démon renard se reposait alors une heure ou deux, et repartait immédiatement, sans jamais effleurer sa femme. Toujours elle espérait qu’il lui enserre la main, qu’il l’embrasse, ou qu’il l’effleure simplement. Mais jamais il ne l’a touchait. Il ne disait pas un mot en arrivant, et repartait dans le même silence.

Au départ Hinata pensait que ce n’était qu’une passade. Que ça allait passer, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu’ils s’aimeraient à nouveau comme des adolescents, qu’il lui referait l’amour avec passion, qu’il l’inviterait faire de longues promenades, qu’il lui parlerait de ses journées, de ses rêves, de ses aspirations, qu’ils auraient enfin cet enfant. Cet enfant qu’elle désirait tellement fort. Mais rien n’était redevenu comme avant. Le silence était devenu leur nouvelle habitude. Le silence et l’absence faisaient maintenant partis de leur routines quotidienne. Et Hinata ne savait absolument pas comment changer les choses. Elle avait bien tentée de confronter ce mari à ce sujet, mais Naruto avait toujours prit la fuite. Il avait toujours refusé de parler de leur situation, refusant même de lui dire que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il faisait comme si les choses étaient normales, comme si leur amour n’en avait pas prit un coup, comme si le silence avait toujours empli les murs de cette maison vide. Cette maison vide, et bien trop grande pour deux personnes qui ne se voyaient à peine.

Alors Hinata tricotait. Elle tricotait encore et encore. Elle n’offrait cependant plus ses ouvrages à Naruto. Elle les cachait dans une malle au grenier. Elle faisait des écharpes, des gants, des pulls qui ne servaient à rien ni à personne. Elle tricotait, puis cachait ses ouvrages une fois finis, et recommençait alors à tricoter. Elle préparait le diner et le bento de Naruto, mais ne l’attendait plus dans la cuisine. Elle se couchait, et se levait seule. Couchée avant lui, elle se levait pourtant toujours après lui. Elle n’organisait plus ses journées autour de lui. Elle vivait désormais selon une routine tout à fait ordonnée. Elle se levait aux alentours de sept heures du matin et sortait directement dans le jardin pour s’occuper de ses fleurs et de ses légumes. Elle restait dehors jusqu’à environ dix heures du matin, et allait prendre ensuite un bain. Elle n’omettait jamais de parfumer son corps et de brosser sa chevelure. Elle ne perdait pas l’espoir qu’il la retouche un jour. Elle se devait donc d’être prête à toute éventualité à tout instant. Après son bain elle nettoyait la maison de fond en comble. Elle préparait ensuite son déjeuner (quelques fruits et une boule de riz) et s’attaquait au diner du soir. Elle cuisinait alors tout l’après-midi. Elle préparait toujours un diner élaboré, mais réalisait aussi le bento du lendemain de Naruto qu’elle plaçait dans le réfrigérateur avec un mot. Toujours le même. « **Prends soin de toi** ». Puis quand son repas était prêt Hinata s’asseyait et tricotait. Une fois par semaine elle allait faire les courses, et une fois par mois elle rendait visite à son père et sa sœur. Elle ne dérogeait jamais à cet emploi du temps réglé comme du papier à musique.

Elle ne rendait plus jamais visite à ses anciens coéquipiers ni même à aucun des Rookies Nine. Elle ne les voyait que très rarement, lors des festivals auxquels elle se rendait avec Naruto, ou lors des cérémonies officielles du village. Privée de ses arts ninja, Hinata ne se sentait plus à sa place parmi ses anciens camarades. Elle avait même parfois du mal à réaliser qu’elle avait vraiment participé à la guerre, et qu’elle avait réellement combattu. Elle se demandait parfois si tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve qu’elle avait imaginé, et qu’elle avait toujours été une simple villageoise. Pour se rappeler cet ancien temps Hinata s’obligeait alors à regarder pendant de longues minutes la photographie prise lors de la constitution de son équipe. Elle se forçait aussi à se rappeler qu’elle avait fait le bon choix en épousant Naruto. Que c’était tout ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu. Et que même si c’était parfois difficile, rien ne pouvait être pire que l’univers onirique dans lequel le monde avait failli plonger lors de la Grande Guerre.

Hinata tricotait donc lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils tout en abandonnant son ouvrage sur la table du salon. Personne ne venait jamais chez eux. Si quelqu’un voulait voir l’Hokage il se rendait directement à son bureau, à la tour centrale du village, il ne frappait chez eux. Et quand à ceux qui auraient pu vouloir rendre visite à Hinata ils pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d’une main et ne venaient jamais s’en être annoncé par avance. « _Des enfants qui veulent faire une blague ?_ » se demanda Hinata en repensant alors à Naruto, qui enfant, avait bariolé les visages de pierre des Hokage. Les sourcils toujours froncés et le moral assombri Hinata alla ouvrir la porte. Au moment où elle tournait la poignée elle se rendit compte qu’il était peut-être dangereux d’ouvrir sa porte ainsi à une heure aussi tardive. Elle n’avait même pas un seul kunaï sur elle. «Où est-ce que j’ai bien pu ranger toutes mes armes ninja » se demanda-t-elle en continuant son geste. «Oh, et puis à quoi bon » soupira-t-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte pour de bon. De toute façon, même si c’était un ennemi, elle aurait toujours la force de se défendre le temps que Naruto vienne à son secours.

**_Hinata-san**

C’était Sasuke Uchiha qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme portait sa cape de voyage, son katana attaché à la ceinture, et tenait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. Cela faisait quelques mois qu’Hinata n’avait pas vu le dernier des Uchiha. En se mariant avec Naruto, elle avait appris à connaitre l’ancien ninja renégat. Elle avait appris à connaitre celui que son mari considérait comme un frère. Sasuke Uchiha venait leur rendre visite quand il rentrait au village. Depuis la fin de la guerre le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux voyageait à travers le monde pour se repentir, et chercher un nouveau but à donner à sa vie. En plus de cela, il était aussi évidemment le bras droit de Naruto, l’ombre grâce à laquelle la lumière de l’hôte du démon renard pouvait subsister. Si Naruto était l’arbre et les feuilles de Konoha, Sasuke en était les racines.

**_Sasuke-san, que fais-tu ici** ? Demanda Hinata étonnée de la visite inattendue du jeune homme.

En effet Naruto prévenait toujours sa femme quand Sasuke était en ville. Les deux hommes arrivaient même normalement ensemble. Sasuke rencontrait Naruto dans la tour du Hokage, et les deux hommes rentraient alors pour partager un repas qu’Hinata avait préparé. Mais cette fois-ci Naruto ne lui avait rien dit. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes, Naruto savait que sa femme n’aimait pas les visites surprises et être ainsi prise au dépourvu. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé ces derniers temps, son mari n’aurait jamais omis sciemment de la prévenir de la venue de son meilleur ami.

**_Je suis venu voir Naruto,** se contenta de répondre Sasuke s’en jamais croiser le regard de son interlocutrice.

Pendant un instant Hinata se demanda si elle était devenue folle. Avait-elle oublié que Naruto l’avait prévenu ? Serait-il revenu à la maison sans même qu’elle ne s’en rende compte ? La jeune tourna alors la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Elle se rendit compte alors que Sasuke se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte et qu’elle ne l’avait pas encore invité à entrer. Elle s’empressa alors de s’effacer du passage, et invita d’un geste de la main le jeune Uchiha à entrer dans la maison. Sans un mot elle l’entraina alors dans le salon où elle lui désigna une chaise où il pouvait s’assoir. Elle s’apprêtait à le débarrasser de son manteau quand elle se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas fait un seul geste démontrant son envie de se séparer de sa cape sombre. Hinata prit alors place en face de son invité.

**_Naruto n’est pas encore rentré,** dit finalement Hinata d’une voix qu’elle espérait claire et sans ressentiment.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête avant de laisser son regard papillonner autour de lui. Il regardait cette maison immaculée, dans laquelle aucune trace de poussière n’avait sa place. La maison était propre et nette, et pourtant il semblait au jeune homme que quelque chose n’allait pas. Comme si quelque chose manquait pour que cette maison ressemble réellement à un foyer. Hinata regardait son invité sans vraiment savoir ce qu’elle était censée faire. Elle ne s’était jamais retrouvée seule avec l’Uchiha.

**_Sasuke-san tu as déjà mangé ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement après de longues minutes de silence.

Peut-être en savait-il plus qu’elle ? Naruto lui avait peut-être dit de l’attendre ici ? Hinata ne pouvait pas rester ainsi en silence sans même lui proposer de manger. De plus elle le trouvait mince. « ** _Il mange assez quand il voyage ?_** » se demanda-t-elle en observant les joues creusées du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

**_Non** , répondit-il simplement.

Hinata se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait déjà préparé à diner pour Naruto, et se contenta ainsi de servir une assiette à Sasuke. Elle en profita aussi pour sortir une bouteille de saké et deux coupes en porcelaine. Elle apporta la nourriture et la boisson sur la table. Sans mot dire, Sasuke attrapa des baguettes et commença à manger. Hinata fut contente de voir quelqu’un apprécier sa cuisine. Cela faisant longtemps qu’elle n’avait vu personne manger ce qu’elle avait préparé. Naruto déjeunait toujours dans son bureau, et lorsqu’il dînait Hinata était déjà couchée depuis des heures. Hinata attrapa alors la bouteille de saké et remplit les deux coupes. Elle en approcha une près de Sasuke et porta la sienne à ses lèvres. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais sembla aussi la revigorer.

Sasuke l’observa vider sa coupe avant de recommencer à manger. Le jeune homme mangeait en silence, tout en buvant de temps en temps quelques gorgées de la coupe de saké qu’Hinata lui avait servi. Quand le garçon eut finit, il repoussa son assiette loin de lui et termina son breuvage.

**_Merci,** dit-il finalement à l’attention de son hôte.

Hinata hocha doucement la tête avant de débarrasser la table. Pendant qu’elle posait la vaisselle dans l’évier elle entendit que le bruit particulier d’une bouteille qu’on débouche. En effet Sasuke avait ouvert la bouteille de saké, laissée sur la table, et avait rempli à nouveau leurs deux coupes. Hinata ne put s’empêcher de sourire en pensant à la dernière fois qu’elle avait bu plus d’une coupe de saké. A l’époque c’était Naruto qui l’avait porté jusqu’à leur lit où elle l’avait supplié de lui faire l’amour. Il avait refusé. En revenant vers son invité, le sourire d’Hinata avait disparu.

**_Quand je suis allé à son bureau Naruto n’était pas là** , murmura finalement Sasuke alors qu’il ôtait sa cape sombre.

Hinata ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre sa coupe comme pour se cacher le visage. Elle avala alors une petite gorgée, et laissa le liquide brûler doucement dans sa gorge. A nouveau Sasuke observait la jeune fille, et celle-ci eut alors l’impression qu’il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Hinata baissa alors les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de l’Uchiha.

**_On m’a dit qu’il avait quitté son bureau en fin d’après-midi car il avait à faire chez lui** , ajouta-t-il d’une voix forte.

« _Chez lui ou quelqu’un d’autre ?_ » pensa Hinata avec amertume. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle entendait dire que Naruto se trouvait chez eux à des moments où elle était sûre qu’il n’y était pas. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à boire une nouvelle gorgée de saké elle remarqua que Sasuke avait haussé les sourcils. Avait-elle pensée à voix haute ? Ses joues commencèrent à rougir tandis qu’elle se maudissait pour avoir laissé de transparaître de telles émotions.

**_Tu devrais aller te reposer Sasuke-san** , dit finalement Hinata en forçant un sourire à se dessiner sur son visage. **Tu travailles trop** , ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle espérait qu’avec ce mouvement elle lui ferait comprendre qu’il était temps pour lui de prendre congé, et pour elle de pleurer jusqu’à ce qu’elle n’ait plus de larmes. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées le dernier Uchiha se leva à son tour avant d’enfiler sa cape.

**_Merci encore pour le dîner** , murmura-t-il en réajustant son katana.

Hinata hocha encore la tête ne sachant quoi répondre à ce deuxième remerciement.

**_Tu devrais lui dire que ce n’est pas bien de rentrer aussi tard** , ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre dans une explosion de fumée.

Hinata s’apprêtait à dire que ce n’était rien quand elle se rendit compte que son invité avait disparu. La jeune fille soupira, et s’attacha alors à débarrasser la table. Quand cela fut fait, elle se mordit la joue jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher de sangloter et monta se coucher. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto était arrivé à son bureau très tôt dans la matinée. Cette nuit il avait découché pour la première fois. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était marié avec Hinata, il n’était pas rentré de la nuit. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était en voyage et qu’il se voyait obligé de laisser sa femme ; il était au village de Konoha. Il aurait très bien pu rentrer et dormir quelques heures dans son lit mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Pire encore il n’avait pas prévenu sa femme. Mais, et cela était peut-être le plus étrange, elle n’avait pas cherché à le joindre. Elle n’avait pas appelé le bureau, ne lui avait pas envoyé une invocation, ni même ne s’était présenté à la tour. Comme si elle n’avait même pas remarquée l’absence de son mari. « _J’irai chercher des roulés à la cannelle_ » pensa Naruto comme pour se faire pardonner d’une erreur qu’elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué.

**_Sasuke est passé hier soir**

C’était Shikamaru qui venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau sans s’annoncer. Le ninja manipulateur d’ombre ne s’embêtait jamais à frapper avant d’entrer dans le bureau de son ancien camarade. Naruto avait beau être l’Hokage, il restait un camarade, un frère d’arme, et Shikamaru le traitait encore parfois comme le petit garçon têtu qu’il avait été. Naruto ne s’en formalisait pas. Au contraire il était content de savoir qu’on continuait de le traiter de la même façon qu’avant son accession au titre de Hokage. Et de plus, c’était d’un conseiller clairvoyant et honnête dont il avait besoin, pas un vulgaire flatteur accoutumé aux courbettes.

**_Hn ?** Murmura Naruto en relevant la tête semblant demander plus d’informations à son ami du clan Nara.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et s’avança jusqu’au bureau qu’il contourna pour se placer aux côtés de l’Hokage. Depuis un moment Shikamaru avait remarqué que le comportement de son ami avait changé. Naruto semblait sur le qui-vive, comme toujours sur la défense. Et surtout le garçon aux cheveux blonds semblait de plus en plus secret. Shikamaru était même sûr qu’il lui avait menti quelques fois. Et c’était quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce n’était absolument pas l’attitude habituel de Naruto. Le garçon qu’il connaissait était droit, parfois un peu lent, mais toujours loyal et honnête. Il n’avait pas cet air sombre et surtout cette manie de murmurer à voix basse quand il croyait que personne ne l’entendait.

**_Je lui ai dit que tu étais rentré chez toi** , ajouta Shikamaru en posant une main sur l’épaule de son ami aux cheveux blonds.

Shikamaru s’attendait à une réaction de la part de son ami, mais Naruto se contenta d’hocher la tête avant d’attraper une nouvelle pile de parchemins. Le ninja qui manipulait les ombres était étonné du calme de son ami. D’habitude la simple mention de Sasuke réussissait à le faire sourire. Et surtout il y avait le fait que Shikamaru se doutait bien que Naruto n’était pas chez lui hier soir. Pourtant il fit comme si il n’avait pas compris l’incohérence de la situation. « _Il fait ce qu’il veut après tout_ » pensa le jeune Nara en laissant échapper un bâillement.

**_Il faut que tu t’occupes des requêtes du clan Aburame** , dit finalement Naruto en levant les yeux vers Shikamaru.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit place en face de l’Hokage. Le clan Aburame réclamait plus de terres en forêt afin de laisser s’étendre leurs insectes. Naruto avait laissé couler l’affaire un moment avant de finalement leur autoriser de prendre une partie de l’ancien terrain des Uchiha. Normalement il aurait été le rôle de l’Hokage d’annoncer la nouvelle au clan Aburame, mais Naruto semblait en avoir décidé autrement. « _Shikamaru fera très bien l’affaire_ » pensa-t-il en effet en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. Pendant des années Shikamaru avait observé ce tic, et c’était rendu compte que c’était un geste que Naruto réalisait quand il était nerveux. Il se grattait toujours l’arrière du crâne quand il était embarrassé, ou qu’il ne savait que répondre.

**_Je te laisse le bureau, j’ai des affaires à régler** , ajouta finalement l’Hokage avant de s’échapper par la fenêtre derrière lui.

_«Des affaires à régler ? »_ s’interrogea Shikamaru alors qu’il ramassait les papiers qui avaient volés dans toute la pièce du fait du départ précipité de son ami. Ceci fait, il poussa un long soupir et se prépara à rencontrer le clan Aburame.

*********

Naruto avait filé aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait. Il sautait de toits en toits jusqu’à sortir du village. Naruto se devait d’être vigilant et de faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Le Hokage ne pouvait quand même pas être prit en train de fuir le village de Konoha. Mais si Naruto quittait le village ainsi c’était qu’il avait de bonnes raisons. « _Il doit sûrement m’attendre là-bas_ » pensait-il alors qu’il dépassait la porte nord de Konoha. Naruto continua à filer dans la forêt se sentant tout de même un peu coupable de laisser tout le travail sur les bras de Shikamaru. Il savait bien que son ami du clan Nara l’observait beaucoup. « _Il est intelligent ; il se doute forcément de quelque chose »_ pensa-t-il en se rappelant l’air énigmatique qu’avait Shikamaru lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé la venue de Sasuke.

**_Tu en as mis du temps.**

C’était Sasuke qui venait de le héler depuis le centre d’une clairière. Cette clairière était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous secret. C’était là que les deux jeunes gens se rencontraient quand ils voulaient être à l’abri des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes du village de Konoha.

**_Dès que j’ai sur que tu étais en ville je suis parti sur le champs,** répondit Naruto en sautant à pieds joints aux côtés de son ami du clan Uchiha.

Sasuke se tenait près de l’autel que Naruto avait bâti en hommage à Itachi Uchiha. Le sacrifice du grand frère de Sasuke était resté sous silence concernant le village de Konoha mais Naruto en avait pensé autrement. Il avait décidé, d’élever dans un endroit secret un autel qui rendait hommage à Itachi Uchiha. Le ninja qui avait tout sacrifié et qui était resté loyal, même après sa mort, au village de Konoha. C’est pourquoi cet endroit particulier était devenu le repère des deux jeunes gens.

**_J’ai des nouvelles du village d’Iwa** , dit finalement Sasuke en tendant un parchemin à son meilleur ami.

Naruto attrapa le rouleau, le décacheta, et en prit alors connaissance. Après quelques instants Naruto détruisit le parchemin par une poussée de chakra et se gratta l’arrière du crâne. En temps ordinaire il n’était jamais nerveux en présence de Sasuke, et pourtant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se sentait actuellement mal à l’aise. Naruto ne savait que dire à son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû se trouver à son bureau hier soir quand Sasuke était rentré au village. Il aurait dû être en mesure de l’accueillir et de l’inviter ensuite à dîner. Mais Naruto n’était pas resté au bureau, et quand Sasuke était arrivé, Naruto n’y était déjà plus. Et Shikamaru lui avait dit qu’il était rentré chez lui, où non plus il n’était pas. Naruto se força alors à peindre un sourire sur son visage.

**_Tu viens diner à la maison ce soir ?** Demanda finalement Naruto en s’appuyant sur l’épaule de son ami.

Sasuke se dégagea immédiatement. Il n’avait jamais été le contact physique avec les autres. Et même s’il était généralement plus tolérant avec Naruto, il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur aujourd’hui.

**_ Tu appelles ça une maison ?** Murmura Sasuke en repassant à l’atmosphère triste de la maison de son ami.

Naruto baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il savait bien que sa maison ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un foyer mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé entendre cette remarque de la part de Sasuke. Sasuke non plus n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était un foyer, il n’avait donc aucun droit de lui reprocher cela. Finalement Naruto ne répondit pas, et c’était ce qui étonna le plus son ami aux cheveux sombres. Naruto n’était jamais silencieux. Naruto n’était pas du genre à se fermer ainsi. « Ce n’est pas normal » pensa Sasuke en poussant un long soupir.

**_Je viendrais vers sept heures** , annonça finalement Sasuke avant de disparaitre dans un écran de fumée.

_« Sept heures ? Il va falloir que je prévienne Hinata_ » pensa alors Naruto en s’en allant à son tour.

*********

Hinata était en train de couper des légumes quand elle entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Interloquée elle regarda l’horloge murale et vit qu’il n’était que deux heures de l’après-midi. C’était bien trop tôt pour que son mari rentre à la maison, et pourtant c’était bien Naruto qui déboula dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto ne portait pas sa cape de Hokage et un demi-sourire était dessiné sur son visage. Hinata lâcha alors le couteau qu’elle avait en main et se leva.

**_Bonjour,** murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto avança alors jusqu’à sa femme et posa une main sur son épaule. Hinata frissonna à son toucher. Elle ferma alors les yeux et tenta d’imaginer que ce geste était un véritable acte d’amour. L’illusion dura quelques secondes avant que son mari ne s’éloigne. Il tira une chaise et s’assit autour de la table.

**_Sasuke vient diner à la maison,** annonça-t-il sans regarder sa femme.

Hinata laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. « _Ce soir ? Mais il est déjà venu hier, il ne reste jamais plus d’une nuit à Konoha_ » pensa-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Naruto observa la réaction de sa femme et fut cette fois sûr qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle semblait étrange, même s’il y avait déjà longtemps qu’ils n’étaient plus les mêmes tous les deux. « _Depuis quand ne suis-je pas rentré aussi tôt ?_ » s’interrogea l’hôte du démon renard. Cela devait déjà faire des mois. _« Que fait elle de ses journées ?_ » se demanda-t-il aussi en voyant Hinata reprendre finalement son ouvrage. Il savait que sa femme faisait le ménage et préparait à manger, mais que faisait-elle d’autre ? Il ne savait même plus ce qui pouvait intéresser Hinata. Naruto poussa un petit soupir avant de monter à l’étage. Le jeune homme décida de prendre un bain et de se changer. Quand ce fut fait il redescendit et trouva sa femme devant l’évier en train de faire la vaisselle.

**_Tu as besoin d’aide ?** Lui demanda-t-il en se grattant l’arrière du crâne.

Hinata sursauta et lâcha l’assiette qu’elle tenait dans la main. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n’avait pas entendu son mari pénétrer dans la pièce, et ne s’était surtout pas attendu à ce qu’il lui propose de l’aide. Ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble, et cela depuis longtemps déjà. Pourtant dans la voix qui appartenait désormais à celle du Hokage Hinata perçut de la sincérité. Naruto semblait vraiment avoir envie d’aider sa femme. « _De passer du temps avec moi peut-être ?_ » s’imagina-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

**_Tu peux essuyer la vaisselle si tu veux,** répondit finalement Hinata en tendant un linge à son mari.

Naruto tendit le bras pour l’attraper et frôla alors la main de sa femme. Le toucher lui fit comme une décharge électrique. La main d’Hinata était froide et humide par la vaisselle mais elle semblait aussi usée par le labeur. Il se demanda alors depuis quand il n’avait pas touché sa femme. Toucher réellement. Toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur, embrasser ses cheveux. Depuis quand ne l’avait-t-il plus aimé ? Ce fut Hinata qui rompit le contact la première pour s’en retourner à sa vaisselle. Naruto commença alors à essuyer la vaisselle. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes et quand ce fut fait Hinata monta à l’étage.

Naruto entendit alors l’eau couler dans la salle de bain.

*********

Quand Hinata ferma la porte de la salle de la bain elle laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Sa poitrine l’enserrait et lui faisait mal. La jeune fille se sentait comme prisonnière de son propre corps. Ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était inégale. La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le sol de la salle d’eau tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La dernière chose qu’elle voulait c’était que Naruto la voie dans cet état. Qu’il voie à quel point elle était faible. Que le seul fait d’avoir eu une conversation avec lui, de l’avoir touché—enfin—l’avait mise dans un état pareil. Ce genre de crise d’angoisses lui arrivait souvent depuis l’incident. Hinata les surmontait toujours seule, mais cette fois-ci elle eut l’impression que c’était quelque chose de différent. La jeune fille semblait en proie à une tristesse infinie. Quand Naruto l’avait touché tout à l’heure Hinata avait sentie comme une décharge électrique. Quelque chose de douloureux. Sans se l’expliquer, le toucher de Naruto lui avait fait mal.

_« Je suis vraiment une épave_ » pensa la jeune fille quand elle fut enfin calmée et qu’elle se leva.

La jeune fille se lava alors, massa son corps endolori et se parfuma. Elle s’habilla ensuite d’un kimono sombre et releva ses cheveux en arrière. Quand ils avaient des invités Hinata faisait toujours en sorte d’être présentable. Elle ne voulait pas faire honte à son mari, mais si ce soir il ne s’agissait que de Sasuke. _« A-t-il dit à Naruto qu’il est passé hier soir ?_ » se demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle descendait les escalier pour rejoindre le séjour.

Naruto était assis sur le sofa une coupe de saké à la main. Une deuxième était servie en face de lui, et Hinata s’imagina donc que Sasuke était déjà arrivée. Mais Sasuke n’était pas là. Hinata s’assit alors face à son mari et attrapa la coupe sans propriétaire. Elle but d’une seule traite le breuvage et laissa l’alcool lui brûler la gorge.

**_Tu es ravissante,** murmura Naruto en observant sa femme.

Et c’était vrai qu’elle l’était. Son teint diaphane faisait particulièrement ressortir le bleu roi de son kimono. Ses cheveux relevés laissa entrevoir la beauté de sa nuque et l’élégance de son port de tête. Ses formes bien que cachées sous son vêtement se laissaient deviner et une nuance de lilas semblait émaner de tout son corps.

**_C’est vrai,** murmura alors une voix sombre juste à côté d’Hinata.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Surprise, Hinata se retourna et fit face à Sasuke Uchiha. Le jeune homme portait toujours sa cape de voyage mais semblait s’être délesté de son katana. Son bandeau ninja—rayé d’un trait continu—était attaché à la ceinture de son pantalon. Interdite, elle regarda le jeune Uchiha avancer jusqu’à son mari. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Naruto l’invita à s’assoir sur le sofa.

**_Tu aimes toujours autant les entrées silencieuses** , commenta Naruto un sourire peint sur le visage.

Hinata n’était plus habitué à voir l’air jovial que portait son mari. Il avait la mine tellement sombre ces derniers temps. Le sourire qui était pourtant la chose la plus habituelle chez Naruto semblait disparaitre de lui dés qu’il faisait son entrée chez lui. Il ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne parlait même plus. C’était seulement lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas seuls que Naruto semblait retrouver toute sa joie de vivre. Qu’il revenait lui-même, qu’il revenait celui qu’Hinata avait toujours aimée.

**_Hn,** se contenta de répondre Sasuke en prenant place sur le sofa.

Pendant un instant Hinata resta interdite. Tout cela semblait tellement normal. Comme avant. Comme quand ils menaient encore une vie heureuse. A l’époque elle et Naruto recevaient souvent leurs amis. Ils faisaient souvent des petites fêtes où tous les rookies nine se retrouvaient. L’ambiance était toujours joyeuse et Naruto et Hinata étaient toujours le couple d’honneur. Et puis peu à peu les choses avaient changées. Depuis l’incident tout était différent. Ils n’invitaient jamais plus personne, et n’allaient plus jamais à des fêtes chez leurs amis—ou du moins Hinata n’était plus invité. Alors quand Sasuke venait chez eux, Hinata ressentait toujours une impression de normalité.

La jeune fille s’éloigna alors pour servir une coupe de saké à leur invité. En silence elle remplit la coupe et la posa devant Sasuke. Elle s’en retourna ensuite à la cuisine pour mettre la touche finale à son diner. Depuis la cuisine elle pouvait entendre les deux garçons discuter à voix basse. Naruto ne la mettait jamais au courant des affaires du village. Elle ne savait jamais ce que Sasuke partait chercher aux quatre coins du monde, ni ce qu’il trouvait. Elle se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la Grande Guerre, mais Naruto ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il lui avait seulement dit que Sasuke était son bras droit, qu’il était les racines de Konoha. Et qu’il fallait veiller à toujours s’en souvenir. Hinata faisait toujours attention à ce que tout soit parfait lorsque Sasuke venait diner. Elle voulait que le ninja se sente véritablement dans un foyer. Qu’il mange un repas chaud et consistant. Elle était sûre qu’en missions il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Alors ici, elle comptait bien le ragaillardir un peu.

Une fois ses préparatifs achevées Hinata mit la table en silence. Pendant qu’elle s’exécutait elle pouvait sentir que le regard des deux hommes était posé sur elle. Il la regardait sans mot dire, et quand elle eut finit ils se levèrent en même temps pour se mettre à table. Hinata ne put s’empêcher de sourire à ce mouvement synchrone avant de retourner à la cuisine pour apporter les plats. Elle crut même déceler un petit sourire sur le visage d’ordinaire fermé de Sasuke. Naruto se leva et l’aida à transporter les plats. Elle en avait encore fait beaucoup trop. « _Je pourrai toujours lui faire un bento qu’il emportera en mission_ » pensa Hinata en posant les plats sur la table.

Hinata se posa alors à table à son tour.

**_Itadakimasu** , dit-elle finalement avant d’être suivie par les deux hommes.

Pendant un moment les trois jeunes gens mangèrent en silence. Puis Hinata toute sérieuse à son rôle d’hôtesse décida de faire la conversion.

**_Tu repars bientôt en mission Sasuke-San ?** Demanda Hinata en tendant un sourire timide à son invité.

**_Non je vais rester un moment à Konoha** , répondit simplement Sasuke avant de reprendre une bouchée de riz.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, comme étonné. Tout à l’heure Sasuke ne lui avait absolument pas dit qu’il comptait rester. Naruto s’imaginait qu’il repartirait dés le lendemain comme il le faisait généralement.

**_Comment ça ?** Demanda alors Naruto souhaitant obtenir plus de précisons.

**_Maintenant il faut que je reconstruise ce que j’ai déconstruit par le passé,** se contenta de répondre Sasuke de manière énigmatique.

D’une certaine manière Hinata comprenait ce que Sasuke voulait dire. Le massacre de son clan avait tout détruit pour Sasuke, et après cela il avait déconstruit à son tour nombres de choses. Et maintenant il voulait surement recommencer. Maintenant qu’il s’était repenti, il voulait peut-être reconstruire de ses mains, une vie nouvelle. Une vie où il pourrait enfin être heureux. Enfin c’était ce qu’Hinata imaginait, elle n’avait pas la prétention de croire qu’elle comprenait l’ancien ninja déserteur. Sasuke était empli de mystères et de secrets qui n’étaient qu’à lui. Et ni elle ni Naruto n’avaient à lui demander des comptes. C’est pourquoi la jeune fille se contenta d’hocher la tête.

**_Tu vas vivre dans ton ancien quartier ?** Demanda Naruto quand il eut finit son assiette.

Hinata était toujours impressionnée par la façon dont Naruto était toujours direct. Il ne prenait jamais de pincettes, et cela avec personne. Le souvenir de son ancien quartier était peut-être quelque chose de difficile à évoquer pour Sasuke mais Naruto n’hésitait pas en parler. C’était étrange cette façon de toujours parler de tout. Parler de tout, sauf d’eux… Sauf de l’incident…

**_Hn, il parlait que le quartier a été reconstruit à l’identique** , répondit Sasuke.

Le quartier Uchiha, comme tout le village de Konoha avait été détruit lors de l’attaque de Pain. Mais sous l’ordre du sixième du nom, Kakashi Hatake, le quartier des Uchiha avait été reconstruit selon les plans d’époque. Et les clés du quartier avaient été donnés à Sasuke, comme une sorte d’offrande, de pardon. Comme si de simples bâtiments pouvaient se faire pardonner un génocide.

**_Hum, j’ai donné une partie de la forêt au clan Aburame,** dit finalement Naruto un sourire nerveux peint sur le visage.

Hinata sentit alors immédiatement que Sasuke se crispait. Elle pouvait presque sentir la colère s’insinuer dans les veines du jeune homme. Et elle pouvait le comprendre. Si son père avait appris qu’une partie des terres des Hyuga avait été donné à un autre clan sans même avoir été consulté il aurait aussi été dans une colère noire.

**_Tu as fait quoi ?** Demanda Sasuke des accents durs dans la voix.

Naruto ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Cela faisait longtemps qu’Hinata n’avait pas vu son mari aussi embarrassé. D’habitude Naruto avait toujours confiance en ses choix, et il n’avait généralement pas de raison de ne pas être confiant. Il était l’Hokage après tout, toutes ses décisions étaient prises pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

**_Tu ne m’as jamais donné l’impression que tu comptais revenir pour de bon à Konoha !** Se justifia Naruto. **Le clan Aburame avait besoin de place pour leurs insectes ! Ce sont des ninjas importants pour la protection de Konoha !** Ajouta Naruto d’une voix qui se voulait forte mais dont on pouvait percevoir la fragilité.

**_Et alors ce n’était pas ton droit de donner les terres de mes ancêtres comme ça !** Rugit Sasuke en pointant un doigt accusateur à l’encontre de son meilleur ami.

Hinata avait peur que la situation dérape. La tension était palpable, elle pouvait presque toucher la colère des deux jeunes gens.

**_Je suis le Hokage bon sang ! Je dois prendre des décisions pour le bien du village** , explosa alors Naruto à son tour.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur son assiette. La jeune femme était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait que faire pour calmer les tensions. Et surtout au fond d’elle elle prenait le parti de Sasuke. Elle savait bien que Naruto devait tout faire pour le village, mais cela signifiait-t-il priver ses proches de leur prérogatives, de leur bien ?

**_Le bien du village ? Tu vas me citer la volonté du feu j’parie** , cria Sasuke acerbe. **Et ta femme elle fait partie du village non ?** Demanda-t-il finalement en se levant.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. La jeune fille ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que Sasuke la mêle à cela. Et Naruto non plus. Pendant un instant le garçon aux cheveux blonds sembla comme pétrifié. Comme si les mots de son ami du clan Uchiha l’avaient terrassé. Mais au bout de quelques instants Naruto sembla se reprendre et se leva à son tour.

**_Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux me faire la leçon sur mon mariage ?** Répondit Naruto méprisant. **Tu crois peut-être que tu es bien placé ? Tu n’as jamais aimé personne de toute ta vie** , ajouta-t-il avant d’attraper sa veste d’Hokage qui trainait sur le sofa.

Hinata n’avait jamais entendu un ton aussi méprisant dans la voix de son mari. Ce n’était pas du tout dans son attitude de parler comme ça, encore moins à son meilleur ami. Naruto estimait Sasuke, le considérait comme un frère. C’était impossible qu’il lui parle ainsi. Naruto ne devait pas être dans son assiette. Hinata posa alors une main sur le bras de son mari, comme pour calmer sa colère de son simple toucher. Naruto sursauta et retira son bras. Hinata laissa alors échapper un soupir avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.

**_C’est vrai que toi tu aimes les gens tellement fort,** répondit Sasuke en se levant.

Naruto secoua la tête à la remarque de son ami. Hinata sentit alors qu’il était de son devoir de calmer la situation. Les deux amis ne pouvaient se quitter ainsi. D’une certaine manière, Hinata savait très bien que le lien qui unissait les deux hommes était plus fort que tout. Ils étaient des frères, des vrais, bien plus qu’elle et sa sœur avaient pu l’être.

**_Sasuke-san, reste je t’en prie** , murmura Hinata d’une voix de souris. Elle se leva alors à son tour et d’un geste doux posa sa main contre celle du jeune Uchiha. **Je vais aller couper le gâteau,** ajouta-t-elle comme pour argument.

Comme si le dessert allait être la raison pour laquelle Sasuke resterait. Il détestait ce qui était sucré, Hinata le savait. Et pourtant elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau se rassoir. Naruto parut lui aussi satisfait et sembla envoyer un petit sourire à sa femme. Hinata était soulagée, la situation s’était quelque peu désamorcée. Elle s’autorisa alors à rejoindre la cuisine afin d’aller s’occuper du dessert. Hinata commença d’abord pour sortir des assiettes à dessert propres. Il s’agissait d’un service en faillance qu’on lui avait offert pour son mariage avec Naruto. Au départ la jeune femme ne s’en servait presque jamais, comme si elle souhaitait protéger un symbole de son amour avec Naruto. Mais au fur et à mesure que son mariage se détériorait Hinata s’était mise à se servir de ce service. Comme si même ce cadeau devait souffrir de son mariage silencieux.

Dans le salon les deux hommes avaient entamés une conversation à voix basse. Hinata attrapa alors un couteau pour se lancer dans la découpe du gâteau. Concentrée sur son ouvrage elle n’entendit pas Naruto qui revenait dans la cuisine les bras chargés d’assiettes. Elle ne s’attendait pas non plus à ce que son mari lui touche l’épaule. Surprise la jeune femme sursauta et se retournant se coupa accidentellement au niveau du poignet. Un long filet de sang s’échappa avant de couler sur le sol de la cuisine. Les yeux de Naruto s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Le jeune homme vacilla et laissa tomber les assiettes. Celles-ci s’écrasèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Des dizaines de morceaux s’éparpillèrent et certains se figèrent même sur le bras d’Hinata. Immédiatement du sang commença à parler de chacune des blessures de la jeune fille. Hinata était interdite, et n’arrivait pas à esquisser un seul geste. La jeune fille était surtout perturbée par la réaction de son mari. Naruto était hébété, ses yeux étaient totalement vides et ses mains semblaient être prises d’un tremblement incontrôlable. Hinata connaissait bien cette situation. La tension dans l’air, la peur de Naruto et surtout le silence. Ce silence assourdissant, douloureux. Un silence à faire saigner les tympans, à déchirer les entrailles. Un silence qui résonnait comme le début et la fin de tout.

**_Naruto !** s’écria finalement Sasuke en voyant que son ami aux cheveux blonds ne réagissait pas.

Mais Naruto semblait n’avoir rien entendu. Les deux bras le long du corps le jeune homme semblait paralysé, comme pris au piège d’un autre monde, d’un autre temps.

Sasuke poussa alors Naruto et déchirant un pan de son manteau à l’aide d’un kunaï il enveloppa les plaies d’Hinata. Toujours dans le silence Sasuke s’appliquait à nouer le bout de tissu afin de stopper l’écoulement du sang.

Hinata chercha alors son mari des yeux et vit que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu pleurer. C’est le regard d’Hinata qui sembla rendre ses esprits à Naruto. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, lança un regard intense à sa femme, et disparut dans un écran de fumée.

**_Le fumier** , murmura alors Sasuke s’apercevant de la fuite de l’Hokage.

Hinata ne répondit rien mais d’une certaine façon elle n’en pensait pas moins.

**_Des bandages ?** demanda le jeune Uchiha après avoir forcé Hinata à s’assoir sur une chaise.

D’une certaine manière Hinata se sentait calme. Beaucoup plus calme qu’elle ne l’avait été de ces derniers. Comme si les gestes simples de Sasuke l’apaisaient.

**_Dan-Dans la salle d’eau** , articula Hinata en lui pointant du doigt l’étage.

Sasuke laissa alors Hinata seule, et se dirigea jusqu’à la salle d’eau. La jeune fille était totalement déboussolée. Elle aurait du essayer de retenir Naruto. Elle aurait du faire plus attention. Rien de tout ça n’aurait dû arriver. _« Tu es vraiment trop maladroite_ » s’invectiva-t-elle en son for intérieur. Elle savait bien que rien n’était plus pareil depuis l’incident. Elle savait bien que Naruto ne le supportait plus. Et pourtant aujourd’hui encore elle avait espéré. Espéré que sa réaction change. Qu’il la prenne dans ses bras, qu’il la soigne, comme le faisait Sasuke et pas qu’il prenne la poudre d’escampette.

Quand Sasuke revint il tenait une bandelette neuve et des strips. Il s’agenouilla près de la jeune femme et se mit à l’ouvrage. Hinata fut impressionné du calme et de la dextérité avec laquelle il faisait ça, et avec un seul bras de surcroit. « _Il doit souvent le faire pour lui-même_ » pensa-t-elle en imaginant le jeune homme seul dans les bois s’occupant lui-même de ses blessures.

**_Ca ne devrait plus saigner** , murmura Sasuke quand il eut fini de bander les blessures d’Hinata.

Hinata hocha doucement la tête et laissa échapper un petit sourire. Sasuke se tenait désormais debout en face de la jeune femme. Il avait le visage fermé, et les yeux inexpressifs.

**_Tu as perdu tes muscles,** dit alors Sasuke en pinçant les lèvres.

Hinata s’observa alors et ne put qu’acquiescer. Toute la force qu’elle avait autrefois semblait avoir disparu. Son corps semblait être devenu celui d’une simple villageoise. Comme si elle n’avait jamais une ninja, comme si elle ne s’était jamais battue, comme si elle n’avait jamais participée à la guerre.

**_Je vais t’entrainer,** annonça alors Sasuke d’une voix rauque.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu’une proposition. Et d’une certaine façon c’était bien mieux, Hinata ne pouvait refuser.

**_Demain à l’aube, terrain d’entrainement numéro 7** , dit-il avant de disparaître dans une explosion de fumée.

* * *


End file.
